Pedestrian navigation devices are used to determine user location information on streets. A number of such navigations devices can also be in the form of unstrapped devices that can be held by their users in random patterns. Such navigation devices determine a user direction of motion by estimating an attitude associated with the user direction. The attitude can be defined, for example, as a direction of a user motion (or device motion as the navigation device is carried by the user) with respect to a sensor direction, wherein the sensor direction is known to the navigation device. In some scenarios, attitude estimation can be performed in a static manner; however, this methodology can involve the user pointing the navigation device in the direction of user motion, whereby the attitude in this direction is defined by a quantified value of “zero”. That being said, it is noted that dynamic estimation of the attitude can help to reduce or preclude restrictions on an orientation of the navigation device; for example, a user can be able to change the orientation of a navigation device from portrait to landscape, or even carry the navigation device in his or her shirt or trouser pockets and subsequently take the navigation device out in order to view a map associated with pedestrian navigation. Dynamic attitude estimation in unstrapped pedestrian navigation using low-cost sensors (for example, accelerometers, electronic compasses (e-compasses), gyroscopes, etc.) for navigation devices (which can be, for example, embodied in mobile devices) is an industry-wide problem.